Experiment: 547356
by KitsuneFlareFox
Summary: Izaya has always had quick reflexes and speed. Or in another name experiment: 547356 always had. Izaya was a tube baby with 50% cat DNA and 50% human. He was raised in a lab till he escaped when he was 14. He was found and taken in by Shiki and given the job as a informant. No one knows his secret besides Shiki but how much longer can he keep it that way.
1. Chapter 1

Izayas appearance: 1 red eye 1 gold eye, tattoo 547356 on the back of his neck, black cat ears and tail, cat fangs, his long jacket From the manga ( it'll cover up his tail )

pairings: ShinraxCelty, possible Shizaya ( made a mistake with the pairing not izuo )

First Durarara fic ψ(｀∇´)ψ

hope you guys enjoy.

*** izaya Pov ***

I had just finished up a job and is now skipping across Ikebukuro on my way back to Shinjuku. Best part is Shizuo hasn't even noticed me yet. I turned a corner and halted when I saw a vending machine fly passed me and crash into a building. I turned around and saw Shizuo storming towards me with a freshly ripped out street sign in his hand.

" IIIIIIZZZZZAAAAYYYYYAAAAA-KKKUUUUNNNNN! " Shizuo yelled.

I pulled my hood further down my face. Spoken to sone. Shizuo swung the sign at me and I easily jumped and landed on it.

" I thought I told you to stay out of Ikebukuro you damn flea! "

He swung the sign into the side of the building and forceing me to jump off. I landed on the ground and jumped backwards a couple feet so I was out of reach of the sign.

" I was just leaveing, Shizu-chan."

Shizuo threw the sign at me. I stepped to the side just in time for it to go flying past me.

" Bye, Shizu-chan~ "

I bolted down the street towards Shinjuku. I could hear the brutes steps behind me as I ran. But I knew there was no way for him to catch up, unless I tripped. I turned into a ally and jumped from wall to wall until I got up onto the roof. I smiled when I saw Shizuo skidd to a stop and look up at me. I waved down at the blond and turned around, jumping roof tops rest of the way.

* * *

I unlocked my door and walked inside. I immediately took off my jacket and placed it on the back of my desk chair. Sitting down I turned on my computer and went to chats.

' Kanra has entered the chat '

Kanra: Hello guys

Setton: Heya

TarouTanaka: Good evening, Kanra-san

TarouTanaka: Hey Kanra-san did you see Shizou and Izaya fight today?

Setton: Again?

Kanra: I didn't see it, but I could hear it

TarouTanaka: I was super close when it happened. I even almost got hit by a flying street sign

Setton: Are you all right!

TarouTanaka: Yea I'm fine

Kanra: Well your day sounded exciting

TarouTanaka: hehe I guess

Setton: I gotta get going, bye

TarouTanaka: Bye

Kanra: Goodbye

' Setton has left the chat '

Kanra: I have to go too, bye TarouTanaka-san

TarouTanaka: Bye Kanra-san

' Kanra has left the chat '

I shut down the computer and spun my chair so I was looking out my window. I looked down at everyone scurrying to where they have to be or just talking with there friends or on there phone.

_I wonder what there all talking about?_

I subconsciously started rubbing the numbers on the back of my neck and stood up from my chair and moved over to the kitchen. Opening up the fridge I pulled out some left over ootoro. Slipping the sushi into my mouth I purred in joy.

**I ain't gonna take no shit from no one, I ain't gonna take no lip from no one, You ain't gonna try to get me to hold on, It's golden now, Why would I slow down?**

I grabbed my phone and put it up to my ear still munching on my ootoro.

" Hello? " I asked.

" Hi, Izaya-kun it's Shinra," said Shinra.

" What you need Shinra-kun? "

I put my empty plate in the sink and moved over to my couch.

" Celty wanted me to ask you if you wanted to celebrate your birthday at are place next week? "

I looked at the nearest calendar and my birthday is like he said next week.

_I didn't think it was that close._

" I don't know Shinra-kun. "

" You never celebrate your birthday Izaya-kun! please. "

" No. "

" I will get Shizuo or Celty to drag you here. "

" Tch, fine. "

" Good. "

I could practically hear the smile in his words.

" Goodbye. "

" Seeya later Izaya-kun~ "

I ended the call and tossed my phone onto the coffee table. My tail flicked back in forth in annoyance.

_It had better just be me Celty and Shinra._

Sighing I laid across the couch resting my head on the arm of it and turned so I was facing the back of it.

_This is gonna be a long week._

Closing my eyes I dozed up into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

First chapter out and done (=^ェ^=)

thanks for reading

ありがと

Izaya: " See you humans later "


	2. Chapter 2

I decided to update at the beginning of every month

i should mention since Izaya was taken in by shiki his sisters are well... Not his sisters and won't be in the story.

* * *

_I ran down the hall panting, my bare feet slapping against the cold floor. I could hear the men in white catching up to me and quickly. I turned a corner sharply narrowly missing a man and running down the main hall._

_**So close.**_

_A smile spread across my face when I saw the main doors._

_" Get him before he gets out! "_

_I sped up my pase and dived for the door. At the last second one of the men in whites experiments/guards went in front of the door. I crashed into the mans chest and fell to the ground. He yanked me up by my hair and pulled me up to his face._

_" No one leaves, " he snarled._

_I froze in fear as I stared into the guards yellow and black eyes. He had a scar running across this tan face and had fangs popping out of his bottom lip. He threw me to the ground and kicked me towards the men in white. The men grabbed me by my arms and placed a black collar around my neck._

_**Damn it, I just got this thing off.**_

_One of them took out a remote and pressed one of the many buttons. The collar lit up a bright blue and sent multiple jets of electricity through my body. I yowled and my legs buckled sending me to the ground._

_" Good it works, " The man with the remote said._

_He picked me up by my neck and gave me a twisted smile._

_" Since you've been a bad boy you need to be punished. "_

_He took me to a white room and threw me in locking the door behind me. Multiple doors opened up showing 5 different dogs, all looking starved and pissed off. Each one snarled and started barking at the sight of me._

_" Let the punishment begin. "_

_I heard a click and all the chains holding back the dogs fell at once. They ran out of there rooms and pounced onto me digging there teeth into my flesh. I screamed out in pain as they tore into me._

* * *

I bolted up in bed panting and covered in sweat. I ran a hand through my hair and rubbed the other over one of my many scars and marks, my body ached all over when I stood up. I looked at my phone and cursed at the date. May 4th.

_Shit I gotta head over to Shinra's sone._

I grabbed a pair of clothing from my closet and head towards the shower. Stripping of all my clothing I hopped in letting the hot water run down my back. I grabbed some of my shampoo and lathered it into my hair.

_You would think that after 9 years I'd be over it._

I rinsed out my hair and put in the conditioner.

_and yet I'm still having those stupid dreams._

I rinsed out the conditioner and cleaned my body real quick with a sponge. I turned off the water and stepped out of the shower while drying my self off. I put on my usual clothing but instead of a black shirt I put on a white one.

**I ain't gonna take no shit from no one, I ain't gonna take no lip from no one, You ain't gonna try to get me to hold on, It's golden now, Why would I slow down?**

I took out my phone and held it up to my ear.

" Hello~ " I said.

" Hi Izaya-kun, are you gonna make it here today? " said Shinra.

" Yea I am, actually I just got out of the shower and planed on walking over there. "

" Ah, okay. Well see you sone Izaya-kun. "

" See yea. "

I hung up the call and slipped my phone into my back pocket. Pulling up my hood I left my apartment locking the door behind me.

* * *

I walked up to Shinra's door and knocked three times. I pulled my hood down further and flattened my ears so that the bump in my hood was barely noticeable. I tapped my foot impatiently for the under ground doctor to answer. Shinra opened the door with a wide grin on his face and yanked he inside.

" Celty dear~ you owe me 2000¥! " He yelled.

_Did they bet on whether I show up or not?_

Shinra shoved me into the living room, I froze. Everyone was there except for Namie, Seji and Mika.

Erika and Walker turned around in there seats and threw there arms up in the air simultaneously.

" Happy birthday Izaya-San! " They said.

The others turned my direction and I saw Shinra cower behind Celty.

" Happy birthday Izaya-San " said Mikado.

" y-yea, " said Kida.

I couldn't help but smile at Kida, his reactions always entertained me for a little while. I'm surprised though that he came, he most likely just followed Mikado to make sure I caused him no harm.

" Happy Birthday, after we eat sushi yes. Good sushi. Birthday sushi, " said Simon.

" Hey Izaya-kun, Celty made you a cake why don't you try it? " said Shinra still hiding behind Celty.

" Shinra why must you hide from your friend~ " I said pretending to be hurt.

_He obviously knows id be pissed if he invited this many people, why must he push my buttons._

Celty took out her PDA and typed a message and held it up to everyone.

[ I'm going to go get it. ]

Celty disappeared into the kitchen, Shinra on her tail.

I saw Shizuo in the corner smoking one of his dreadful cancer sticks.

Since I'm hear might as well have some fun.

I walked over to Shizuo with my hands behind my back.

" Hello Shizu-Chan~ " I said.

" Get the fuck away from me louse, " Shizuo said.

" Come on Shizu-Chan~ if you didn't wanna see me you wouldn't have come. "

" Shinra paid me, same with everyone else. "

Hurt flashed across my eyes for a second, but because my hood covered them no one noticed.

" Now do me a favor flea and get away from me, your stench is already bad from far away, but from up close it's completely un bearable. "

" Oh but Shizu-Chan I took a shower before coming. "

" Quite calling me that! My names Shizuo Hewajima not Shizu-chan. "

" Then stop calling me Flea and louse. "

" Not a chance. "

" Then I'm not stopping. "

Before Shizuo could respond I spun around and walked away from him.

Kadota walked up to me and crossed his arms.

" So what are you 24 now, " said Kadota.

" Silly dotachin I'm 21 forever~ " I said smirking.

" Whatever. Hey it's kinda hot in here why don't you take your jacket off? "

" I'm fine with it on. "

" Hey Izaya-San why do you always wear that jacket anyways? " said Mikado.

" Plus that's a winter jacket ain't it, don't you get over heated or even hot? " said Walker.

I could feel Shizuo's stare practically drill a hole into my head.

" It's a fashion statement, also it's a lot lighter then it looks, " I said.

Celty walked out of the kitchen with the cake and all the candles already lit, she placed it on the table and stepped back.

_Never though I would say/think thank you cake_.

" Guys come here! " shouted Shinra.

Everyone walked over to the table, except for Shizuo who was still in the corner.

" I'm pretty sure you don't want to be sung to Izaya-kun so why don't you just blow the candles out, " said Shinra.

" Oh but I'd love to hear my lovely humans sing, " I said.

Celty typed a message on her pad and put it up to my face.

[ just blow them out ]

I shrugged and took in a deep breath then blew out the candles. Shinra and Celty clapped while I took a step away from the cake. I didn't even realize when Shizuo came up behind me or even when he grabbed ahold of my jacket until it was to late.

" Take off the fucking jacket flea, " said Shizuo

I felt the fabric get ripped off of me and my eyes grew wide. Everyone became silent and stared at me. When I turned around I saw Shizuo wide eyed and frozen.

" Oh wow Izaya I didn't know you were into cosplay, " said Erika.  
" That's not cosplay, " said Walker.

My tail wrapped around my leg and I began to tremble. I grabbed my jacket from Shizuo and ran out the door. Ignoring Shinra's yells for me as I continued to run.

* * *

2nd Chapter~

thanks for reading

ありがと


	3. Chapter 3

For those who already read chapter 2 before August 30th, I made some changes and editing to it... Also it's longer and more of Shizuo and other characters in it. If you do tell me if I did a good or bad job editing it or don't say anything at all.

* * *

It's been 3 days since the party, I've ignored every call from Shinra and text from Celty. Simon came over once but it was to deliver me my ootoro and I made him leave it at the door.

I paced back in forth in the living room chewing on my thumb nail.

_What if they one of them tells others, I know Shizuo will just to mess with me_.

I stopped pacing and my ears flattened.

_What if they hear and come back to get me._

A knock from the door made me jump and grab my switch blade.

Damn it Izaya get ahold of your self! Your better then this.

I took a deep breath calming my self.

" Who is it? "

I grabbed my jacket from the couch and pulled it on just in case.

" It's Shinra. "

" ... Go away, " I said.

" Izaya-kun let me in already, you won't answer my calls so at least let me talk to you after I go through the trouble of coming here. "

" Yea I know I'm purposely ignoring you. "

" Izaya-kun please, I'm your friend let me in. "

" Your my doctor. "

" Izaya! "

" Well technically your talking to me already. "

" Just let me in before I get Celty or Shizuo to bust down this door. "

" Alright, alright I'll unlock it. "

I unlock the door and move over to my desk chair and sit down in it.

" It's unlocked Shinra-kun. "

Shinra opened the door and walked in. He walked up to my desk and pointed at me.

" First question what was that? " said Shinra.

" Like Erika said cosplay. "

" As who? "

" Cheshire from Pandora Hearts. "

" ... Take off the Jacket then. "

" Shinra-kun why must you bug me I got work to do. "

" Izaya-kun why won't you just tell me what's going on? "

" Because nothing is. "

Shinra sighs and pinches the bridge of his nose.

" Fine Izaya-kun have it your way, but I will figure it out someday. "

" There's nothing to figure out. "

Shinra went to leave but paused at the door.

" You ran though, why did you run? "

" It was embarrassing so I left. "

" You Were shaking though... "

" Even I get cold, now good bye. "

" yea... bye. "

Shinra left the apartment leaving me alone. I took off my jacket and set it on the back of my chair and got up.

Finally.

I went to my fridge and pulled out my left over ootoro from last night. I popped the piece into my mouth and hummed in pleasure. I took my laptop and the sushi to my room and sat on the bed and placed my food on the night stand and placed the lap top in my lap. I turned it on and went to my favorite chat.

' Kanra has entered the chat '

Setton: Kanra-San!

Setton: Oh and hi

TarouTanaka: Welcome back Kanra-San. Where have you been?

Kanra: Busy with some stuff

Kanra: But I'm back

Setton: Good

Kanra: Any new rumors spreading lately

TarouTanaka: I heard that the gangs are becoming more active again and that there might be another gang war.

Setton: I've noticed more of them lately.

Kanra: A war?

Kanra: Know what it's about?

TarouTanaka: No.

Setton: I've seen more and more people wearing pink scarfs and such.

TarouTanaka: New gang?

Setton: Possibly

Kanra: Think they're responsible?

TarouTanaka: I only know the rumors

Setton: same

My bedroom door flung open and Shinra stood in the door way.

" Got yea! " Shinra said.

_For fuck sake._

Kanra: Something came up guys, gotta go.

Kanra: Bye~

TarouTanaka: Goodbye Kanra-San

Setton: Later Kanra-San

' Kanra has left the chat '

I closed the laptop and placed it on the nightstand next to my sushi.

" What would you have done if I threw my switch blade? " I said.

" Scream, " said Shinra.

" No escaping me Izaya-Kun. "

" Fine. "

I grabbed a piece of ootoro and popped it in my mouth.

" But! You can't tell anyone, understand me Shinra-kun? "

" Yes. "

I got off of the bed and moved my hair from my neck showing Shinra the barcode and numbers.

" Before I was known as Izaya I was experiment 547356. I was born as a half cat in one of the many experiments to see if animal and human DNA could be mixed to create a living creature. I and one other person were the only living specimens all the others died after a year. "

" That would explain a lot of things about you actually. "

I nodded and moved my hand away from my neck.

" Even though I was a rare success they still treated me like shit, only thing on there mind was probably ' hey if this one dies we got another. ' "

" Did they let you go or something? "

" When I was 14 I was finally able to escape from there. "

" Then you went into high school and meet me and Shizuo, " said Shinra.

" Well first my boss found me then I went to High school. "

Shinra nodded and crossed his arms.

" I can't believe I've never noticed, I mean come on. I always knew something was strange about you, but not like this. "

" Called skill. "

" Why did you never tell me? "

" Didn't want word getting out and then they hear and track me down. Even though there was two of us I was always ahead in intelligence and speed. "

" Okay, I understand now. "

Shinra's eyes began to sparkle.

" Hey Izaya-Kun do you think you could come over so I could inspect you? "

" No, but you could convince the others that what they saw is wrong. "

" Okay... What do I tell them. "

" That it's a cosplay from Pandora Hearts. "

" Fine. "

Shinra furrowed his brows for a second and got really close to my face. I took a step back and raised a eyebrow.

" What are you doing Shinra-Kun? "

" Well I've never actually seen your face before, your hood is always covering it up. "

" Admire from a distance. "

" Who said I was admiring your face, only face I admire is Celty's~ "

" She don't have one. "

" Her body. "

" Kinky. "

" Shut up. "

Shinra formed a blush and crossed his arms.

" Okay you know the story, so now can you leave. I have humans to observe. "

" I did get what I want so I does seem fair for me to leave you alone. "

" It does seem fair. "

" Okay well I'll see you later Izaya-Kun. I'll try my best to convince the others. "

" Bye~ "

Shinra left the room and I didn't move till I heard the main door open and close.  
I sighed and ran a hand through my hair.

" At least this problem is fixed, I hope. "

* * *

Yay chapter 3

thanks for reading guys :)

if you have criticism throw it at me I like it so I know what I'm doing wrong or right.

ありがと

(=^ェ^=)


End file.
